Through external eyes
by elyteracy
Summary: They are discreet about it, but there are details which betray them.


**A/N : My first fanfiction in the Magi fandom! Finally! These two are just too cute, don't you think ?  
Remember that English is not my first language, so if you see any mistake don't hesitate to point them out!**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning : **slight M/M**  
Disclaimer : **None of the characters belongs to me. Shinobu Othaka owns them.

* * *

Sinbad and Ja'far don't hide their relationship. They are discreet about it, for sure, never flaunting it, but not denying it altogether. Maybe they think no one knows, however, altough the generals don't say it, they all do.

Masrur is the one who has known for the longest time (and if Sinbad or Ja'far suspects anyone to know, it's probably him). Ja'far has always smelled of nothing. Sometimes when he was a kid, he would slightly smell like Sinbad, courtesy of hours sleeping in the same bed. But, from the age of sixteen, the scent would be really strong some mornings, and the touches between the two more lingering.  
It didn't take long for Masrur to put the pieces together.

Drakon understood in no time. Sinbad protect Ja'far like no one else, worry clear on his face every time he sends Ja'far on a mission. The way he unconsciously puts himself between Ja'far and his assailants, the furry on his features when Ja'far is hurt, are obvious proofs. He doesn't even count the fact that they always have their eyes on each other. He isn't even sure they are aware of it.

Hinahoho knows by the way they look at the other. When Ja'far is writing on his scrolls and Sinbad stops at the door just to glance at his advisor with loving eyes — and he knows these are loving and nothing else, because it's the way he himself looks at his wife. Though the most obvious is when their gazes catch across the room, how for a fleeting second it seems like there is no one but the two of them, and the room falls silent even though some don't know, because it's just _there_ and no one can ignore it. The next second, all is back to normal.

Yamuraiha deduced it fairly quickly. There are days when Ja'far is practically glowing, more patient, with a content smile, and behind his nagging, tenderness. These same days, Sinbad is cheerful — well, more than usual — and she knows that, probably, during the day, in an abandoned corridor he will suddenly stop and pull his general in a kiss. Ja'far will scrunch his nose and reprimand him ("Sin, we are in _public_!") half-heartedly.

Spartos didn't even question it. From the beginning it was obvious, to him at least. There is no Sinbad without a Ja'far, and there is no Ja'far without a Sinbad. Just upon seeing them fight together, he knows. They are so accustomed to each other, it's like they are dancing, deadly and gracious moves perfectly synchronized. They trust the other so much that they don't need to say anything. They instinctively know where the other is, and what he will do. No hesitation, barely a glance, only to check on each other.

Pisti became aware of it since she understood they fooled everyone. All generals — and pretty much the rest of the Sindrian population — assumed when Sinbad disappeared during parties he was with a woman, and they never questioned the fact that often at the same time Ja'far was nowhere to be seen. He was surely working, they thought. However, when one night she went to force Ja'far in having fun, she didn't find him in his study, and none of the dancers was missing this particular night. When she passed Sinbad's window on her bird, she saw two silhouettes embracing each other.

Sharrkan, oblivious child that he is, had never considered the possibility until he stumbled on the two of them in a rather…intimate position. He has come looking for Ja'far when he hears muffled voices in the advisor's study. Peeking through the ajar door, he only sees the bare back of Sinbad encircled by two legs. They are feminine, pale and curvy. It's only when he notices they are scarred, and hears a moan that definitely resembles too much like "Siiin…" — only Ja'far calls the king Sin — to be ignored, that he understands. He prays whichever god that neither Ja'far nor Sinbad spotted him. He intends on living a long life, after all.


End file.
